Ramza Beoulve
by House Beoulve
Summary: A reimagining of Final Fantasy Tactics. What if Ramza had gone with Zalbag that day, to Fort Zeakden? What if they had Saved Teta? What if Zalbag had stuck with Ramza on that fateful day? Here is my take on a Final Fantasy Tactics.


Chapter 1

The Battle at Zeakden

"Brother! Don't you understand!" Ramza exclaimed with anger.

Dycedarg lay in his bed, recovering from the recent assassination attempt.

"Ramza, calm yourself. I realize that Teta was taken and Zalbag is already taking care of it." Dycedarg replied, sweat running from his forehead to his chin. _Relax? How could he say that?_ Ramza was seething.

"Brother, I don't understand you. How can you be so calm when Teta is gone? In danger? She is like our own kin!" Ramza replied angrily.

"It is not as if I can do anything in my current state! It seems as though you forget that I was nearly killed! Yet you haven't asked me If I'm well!" Dycedarg countered.

"It is obvious you will be well! You are surrounded by the best chemists in the land! Teta is out surrounded my evil killers! Who knows what they will do! You are in the safety of our home! She isn't!" Ramza yelled. Dycedarg's face flashed anger before returning to calm.

"My dear brother, I ask that you leave me now. I grow tired of this argument. You may return once you've regained some senses. You forget yourself!" Dycedarg said quietly. With a huff Ramza turned and left the room. Outside, Delita and Algus waited. The door opened and Ramza appeared. Grumbling to himself.

"What did he say?" Algus asked. Ramza looked on angrily.

"He said that we should relax, Zalbag has it under control." Ramza explained.

"My sister is out there! She could be killed!" Delita hissed.

"I know this. I want to go and rescue her." Ramza said.

"Well, maybe we should stay. I know she is your sister but Dycedarg seems like a level headed fellow. and besides, Zalbag is the greatest fighter in the Hokuten." Algus shrugged. Ramza and Delita were surprised at this. Instead of saying something against commoners he just made a simple point of letting the professionals handle it.

"Well... even so. I'd like to go with at least. Do you think my brother has left yet?" Ramza asked.

"Maybe not. He is probably in his office, preparing." Delita said.

"Let us go, then." Ramza said striding towards his brother's office.

"I'm coming too." Algus said. "I mean, if you're going, I might as well go too. We're friends, are we not?"

"I suppose so" Ramza replied, a small smile on his face. The three cadets walked briskly to Zalbag's office where Ramza politely knocked on the door.

"Come in." came Zalbag's strong tenor. The three walked in with Ramza in the lead.

"Hello Brother, Delita, Algus." he greeted, his voice grim.

"Delita... I'm so sorry. It is my fault your sister was taken." Zalbag apologized. "It is unfitting of a Beoulve to allow such injustice to go unpunished. Trust in me, I will get her back in one peace. Teta is like a sister to me." Hearing these words relieved not only Delita, but Ramza as well. At least one of his brothers loved Teta and Delita like trueborn siblings.  
"Zalbag... I was wondering if we could come with as well. You understand how we must feel about all this. I'm forever grateful to hear your strong words and we belive you wholly, but we would like to help rescue her." Ramza explained. A small smile graced Zalbag's lips.

"Well... I really shouldn't let you come." Zalbag said. There was hope in his words. "After all, Dycedarg gave me some strict orders... however, I can understand your feelings so, I will allow you to come." The three cheered.

"But listen to me, and listen well. You must follow my every command. I'm your superior officer. If I say run, you run. If I say wait, you wait. No 'ifs' 'ands' or 'buts'. Understand? This is no children's game." Zalbag said with a serious tone.

"Yes, Sir!" The three saluted formally. With that Zalbag smiled.

"I have faith in all three of you. I am proud of your success with saving the Marquis." He said with pride glinting in his rusty eyes. "Now hurry on and gather you're supplies. We must make great haste. Meet me at the front in half an hour. Godspeed!"

With that, the three cadets nearly ran to their barrack to gather their supplies. Quickly donning armor and weapons, each with a bag full of rations and potions and the like they quickly padded to the entrance. There the three Squires saw Zalbag and his small army waiting.

"There you are! Come, let us move. I have three chocobo's prepared for you." The three mounted their chocobo's and sped off toward's Zeakden. It seemed like an eternity that they traveled. It was silent. No one talked. There was nothing _to _talk about. They just willed their chocobos to go faster. But, as the sun disappeared and darkness began to settle they had to make camp. A couple small fires were lit and groups surrounded them. Everyone pulled out rations and began eating them. Small conversation started and a calm had spread. People were tired but not physically tired. They had been sitting the whole day after all. Ramza, Delita, and Algus sat with Zalbag at his campfire and chatted quietly.

"Zalbag... why is Dycedarg so uncaring?" Ramza asked suddenly. Zalbag's head twisted to meet his eyes.

"What to do you mean, brother?"

"Well, I went to talk to him earlier. He acted as if Teta was nothing. As though, she isn't part of the Beoulve family." Ramza explained. Zalbag looked thoughtful.

"Our brother is... well kind of an ass i'll admit." Zalbag chuckled, causing Ramza and Delita to chuckle as well. "That doesn't mean he's uncaring. He's just.. a fool in his own way. Yes, he's a master strategist and he can hold his own in a battle but when it comes to matters of the heart he just.." Zalbag paused and shook his head with a laugh.

"It seems I've contradicted myself. What I should say is that when it comes to the matters of the heart he IS uncaring. But, what he does care about it power and the Beoulve name. I don't quite agree with him on those types of things. I believe that personal honor is best. You shouldn't care about what other people believe. Your actions mold who you are. Not other people beliefs."

Ramza had never realized how alike him and his brother were. It was then that Algus pitched in his piece.

"But Lord Zalbag... Don't you want to have wealth? Respect?" Algus asked, as though what Zalbag said was incredulous.

"Algus, although money is important, I don't need as much as I have now. My father always told me how much he despised being born a noble. He said that love and family is much more important. He said that the people he respected the most were commoners. They lived happy lives with nothing more than family and real jobs. This is why I feel so strongly about rescuing Teta. She is family. Delita is family. In all but blood. And family is the most important thing to me." Zalbag explained.

"Hearing you say those things..." Delita started quietly. "Makes me very happy Zalbag. You, Ramza, Alma, and Teta... You're my family."

Ramza clasped Delita on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, brother! We'll rescue Teta." Ramza said with a grin which Delita returned.

"Delita, if you'd like, you may take the Beoulve name as your own. I understand that the Hyral name is something you pride yourself with, but perhaps you'd become a brother in name as well." Zalbag offered. Delita smiled softly.

"Delita Beoulve. I like it." Ramza beamed.

"Yes. Delita Beoulve." Delita repeated back.

"Zalbag.. You're words have impacted me." Algus said. "I don't need some fake prestige to bring honor to the Sadalfus name! All I need is good friends, and self respect."

"Now you understand, Algus!" Zalbag exclaimed. "You're on the road to becoming a new, greater man!" With that, the three continued to talk until they fell asleep. The morning came none too soon and they were off after cleaning their camp. Feeling closer than every before the small army left towards Zeakden. If they were quick enough, they could make it there before sundown.

With much haste they made it there. Just one more hill and there was Zeakden fortress. They all stopped and dismounted their chocobos.

"Alright, here's the plan. Inside there is Teta. Our main goal is the get Teta unharmed. If that means grabbing her and fleeing, so be it. We will come back to fight another day, after Teta is safe and sound. Don't do anything until I say, and do only as I say." Zalbag explained.

"We have to sneak in and get her. For this I have my Ninja group. We're going to distract them while they sneak in and take care of business. Got it?"

"Zalbag, can I go with the ninja's?" Delita asked. Zalbag looked at him thoughtfully.

"I suppose. Lose all that armor though. You'll draw to much attention with all that clanking. Ramza, and Algus, you go with too. Ditch that armor. All three got rid of their heavy armor and took some Ninja garb.

"Remember you're cadet training. They trained you in the arts of 're gonna go first. Wait until we have them distracted then go. Don't fail, Father is watching!" Zalbag commanded. Zalbag led his Hokuten Knights forward over the hill to Zeakden.

"Hokuten!" A Death Corpse Guard Yelled, alarming the other Soldiers. Ramza saw about 25 Death Corpse Soldiers come out. Archers up top, Mages from the side, guarded by Knights. A few Monks. This Fort was well guarded.

"Alright. The time is nearly upon us." A Ninja whispered, Atmos was his name. They were all crouched low to the ground. They heard blades clashing together and knew the time was now. Atmos led the group of 6 stealthily behind the fort. Most effort was in the front. They were not expecting a pincer. There was no back entrance. They were going to have to climb. Atmos, the most skilled Ninja scaled the wall with ease. The 2 other skilled Ninja's climbed quickly as well. a rope was thrown down for the others. Delita and Ramza climbed fast while Algus took a bit more time. After all three were up it was time for them to take care of business. Quickly and silently, they went through, assassinating the few unsuspecting guards in the back. Poisonous gas was helpful. Finally making it through to the interior, they searched. Walking down a hall they were surprised that nearly no guards were present. How dumb could they be?

"Let go of me!" came a female scream.

"Teta!" Delita hissed. He went to run but Atmos held him back.

"Silently."

They nearly floated over the hard stone floor to the door that held Teta. Atmos put his ear to the door and listened. She was in there. He quietly attempted to open the door but it was locked.

Silently a fellow Ninja called Alec handed him a lockpick. He had the door unlocked in seconds. Grabbing a small orb from his bag he readied it to throw.

"What is that?" Delita mouthed.

"Sleeping poison. Non life threatening." Alec mouthed. Within seconds the orb was thrown into the room and coughing could be heard. after many loud thumps were heard they opened the door and looked within. Two guards were sleeping like babies and Teta was sleeping as well. Delita ran to her and looked her over. Unharmed aside from a few bruises and a bloody lip. Her breathing was normal. Atmos and Alec silently killed the sleeping guards. Tossing her over a shoulder they fled quickly. After they made it to where they had entered Atmos turned.

"Me and Alec are going to attack them from behind. Be safe and get her home. Hopefully we'll meet again." Atmos said.

"By the way, the poison will where off in 30 minutes. Goodbye." Alec said.

"Thanks for you're help you guys." Ramza said.

"Godspeed!" Atmos said. Nodding they climbed down, Delita the most physically strong climbed down with Teta over a shoulder. Once on the ground they ran as fast as they could, back over the hill to the chocobos. Delita mounted his chocobo with Teta on her stomach in his lap. Algus got on his own chocobo.

"I'm going to go help my brother. Go back to Igros quickly!" Ramza exclaimed. With a nod Delita and Algus disappeared on their chocobos. Ramza turned quickly and ran towards the battle, still staying somewhat hidden. He saw that his brother was winning. Watching his brother fight was incredible. How easily his brother took down foe after foe with his amazing abilities. He would have to learn from his brother. Ramza ran to the battle field as he watched a Thief come behind Zalbag for a sneak attack. Ramza quickly pulled out a throwing knife and with dead aim, threw it at his opponent. The blade flew and struck true, straight between the thief's eyes. He fell, dead. Zalbag heard the blade whiz by, followed by the surprised yell of the thief. His brother had dealt with him well.

"You've decided to help huh Ramza?" Zalbag asked. "Is she safe?"

"Yes, Sir!" Ramza replied, rushing into the battle. Not many were left. A skilled Knight and Golagros Levine, a leader of the Death Corpse. Zalbag was currently dueling with Golagros while the Knight was stalking towards Ramza. Two blades in hand, Ramza came at him. The Knight attempted a shield bash but Ramza deftly ducked under it and twisted his left arm up, the short blade only making it up to his neck, stabbing it slightly. With a quickness Ramza fell to the ground and rolled back onto his feet. The Knight was bleeding pretty profusely through his neck but he was still able to function. The knight rushed at Ramza, this time using his shield to knock one of Ramza's blades out of the way. Ramza clashed blades with the Knight. Ramza's blade shattered to pieces with the impact, such was one of the Knight's abilities. Handicapped with only one blade, he was losing. The knight was much older, much more skilled. Unless his brother intervened he would be finished. The knight sliced wide, the blade biting into Ramza's swordless arm. Letting out a howl of pain Ramza's vision grew red. Ramza had never felt this pain before. His bloody arm lay limply at his side, torn flesh hanging.

"Brother!" Zalbag cried. Hearing his brother's voice gave Ramza hope. He couldn't die here. Not yet. With unknown skill, Ramza closed his eyes and let his mind take over his body. When Ramza opened his eyes, the Knight lay dead at his feet. But also, intense pain shook his body causing him to fall onto the hard ground. All he could taste was blood. His body felt wet and sticky.

"Ramza!" Zalbag rushed over to his brother. "Hang in there Ramza! Drink!"

A rare elixir was poured down his throat. The sweet liquid quenched his thirst and rid him of the metallic taste. His wounds stretched shut and healed. All that was left was the dried blood on his fresh pink skin. Standing to his feet his have a lopsided grin. Zalbag then pulled Ramza into a strong embrace, surprising him.

"You fool! You could've been killed!" Zalbag exclaimed his face full of anger. Just as soon as it was there, it was gone. His face was soft.

"But, thank you for you're help."

At that moment the doors opened and Atmos came out, supporting Alec who seemed to have a leg injury.

"Still here huh?" Atmos asked. "Commander, do you have a spare potion?"

Zalbag laughed and tossed him a potion. Alec drank it and started to slowly move his leg.

"We've lost many this day. But we've succeeded. It seems that Algus, Delita, and Teta are on their way back to Igros. If we leave now we can meet up with them." Zalbag announced.

"By your lead, Commander." Atmos said.

The group headed out to their chocobos. Mounting them, they left towards Igros.


End file.
